User talk:Broken fire
rchiWelcome to Broken's Talk Page! maybe really??? hard to believe!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:36, October 26, 2012 (UTC) to tell you the truth...I've been coding by pasting people page then changing a few things... thats how I became good at coding..The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) really? wow! I did that just a few months ago and I still want to limit it cause its hard work..and I'm lazy!! The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah...I totally understand...cause my the first page I've done coding was on erlina..and it was....breath taking...The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah well...technically my first page was utau..but here it was erlina..The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 05:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) thanks!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 06:03, October 26, 2012 (UTC) yeppers Yep any relevant links to the story I know how that feels like..The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 13:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah..but still my mom is like my best friend cause I can tell her everything and she can still keep an open mind..The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 14:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC) BROKEN FIRE!! LOOK AT WHAT i FOUND!! The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 11:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) wow such a cute story!! anyway to tell you the truth I didnt find this pic on google I found it somewhere else *winks* The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 14:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) a! its a ok on my part!!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 08:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) what...*looks soo pale like she just seen a ghost* no dont...no!!!!!!I dont wantt o code anymore!!!!(brain:give her a few days and she'll do it...Me:never!!!! brain:candy? me:not even for......what flavour....brain:your fav....me:hmm maybe....)The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 11:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) dont worry I can have a back up anyway posted!!The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 11:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Twinny, I'm in the hospital...I have anorexia or how ever people spell. I can only go on sometimes. I arrived to Tokyo yesterday and I'm awfully thin. I kept it a secret but my dad figured out my eating was going less so yea I'm sorry i didn't tell you I had this sickness and I posted on Eros cabin and Ember. Ish okay no need to worry for me just remeber that I'll be fine on Friday 'kay? Yea sure I'm on a bed now. Posted on Eros Cabin yet? Also I'm Fine yea the doc said I'll be fine and I just need to stay in the bed. :P *Shrugs*Sure why not?